Levi's Love Stories: Luigi and Daisy
by guy with a tophat
Summary: Oh how Luigi's life has changed from being lonely nobody to an prince enjoy disclaimer: I don't own any mario characters
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new story that I call Levi's love stories pretty self-explanatory it's love stories of my life and video game lovers so enjoy this one is Luigi and daisy it takes place before during and after stuck in the world of mario lemons ( why do they call it lemons) anyway enjoy About 3 months before levi and lucky appear It was another day in the mushroom kingdom Luigi in his mansion drinking tea while watching tv Ring ring Luigi puts down his tea and picks up his phone it's Mario " bro it's Mario" " hey Mario what's going on" Mario and Luigi chat about various things then Mario brings up dating " so bro you need a girlfriend" " bro I don't need one" " Luigi you've been single since you were born how about this peach has a friend named daisy you should meet her" " I don't know if I'm ready Mario" " your ready I'll call peach and tell her to call her bye" Luigi hangs up the phone Luigi not knowing daisy (somehow) goes into his secret room to write in his diary Dear diary today Mario called me he said I should get a girlfriend peach knows a girl named daisy I hope she's not like the last girl Two days later Luigi is shopping for cloths runs into peach on the way " hey Luigi Mario called me says you need a girl I know someone named daisy" peach picking out cloths " what can you tell me about her" Luigi sitting down on stool " well she's the princess of sarasaland she loves orange strong she hates losing and will do anything to win a bit of a anger issue if she loses so be careful" " hmm ok thanks peach I'll see you later bye" Luigi leaves the store and walks home Luigi thinks to himself on the way " she sounds great I wonder if she likes tango I hope she doesn't hate me for me being a coward" " are you crazy" a toad said Luigi realizes that he wasn't thinking he was speaking " um sorry I thought I was thinking not saying" Luigi shuddering " yeah sure" the toad walks away Luigi signs and continues walking home when he gets there Mario is there reading his diary " MARIO" Luigi filled with anger " oh hey Luigi" Mario trying to hold back the laughter " what did you read" Luigi still in anger " who's eclair" Mario asked " she's a girl" Luigi taking back the diary " who is she" mario asked again " I made her up I was alone and I decided to make up a girlfriend" Luigi pretty sad Mario feels terrible and comforts Luigi " bro don't worry I'm sorry that I read you're diary" Mario said " don't worry about it I hope daisy likes me" Luigi still sad " she will I promise" Mario said " I'll let my self out" mario leaving Thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love story if I see one review saying "no it should be Luigi and rosalina" just because there was a photo of the two together doesn't mean they like each other ok 


	2. Meeting the princess

Welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories enjoy

the next day

Luigi got a home from tango lessons he had one missed call it was from Mario Mario said that peach and him were going to the movies later that night and daisy is gonna be there

Luigi calls Mario to tell that he is gonna go to the movies with them

at the movie entrance

" Luigi glad you made it" Mario patting Luigi's back

" hey bro what movie are we seeing" Luigi asked

" night of the living mushroom but first you got to meet daisy" Mario said

Luigi was fearing this night all day when Mario introduced them Luigi was speechless

" daisy meet my brother Luigi" Mario introducing them

" so the brother of Mario nice to meet you" daisy reaching to shake Luigis hand

" h-h-hi I'm Luigi nice t-t-to meet you" Luigi loving basicly everything about daisy

" he's a cute one" daisy thinking

" so shall we" peach said to watch the movie

after the film

" well that was bad" Mario disappointed

" its a romantic movie of course it's gonna be bad" Luigi said

mario and peach headed home together while Luigi and daisy also walked home together

" so daisy you like tango" Luigi asked

"I always wanted to but never got the chance" daisy said

" I could teach you" Luigi offered

" you know tango" daisy raising an eyebrow

" I teach it how about this come to my mansion tomarrow at 2:00 and I'll teach you" Luigi smiled

" ok thanks I'll see you tomarrow *hugs*" daisy then heads home

Luigi blushes and head to his mansion

thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love story feel free to review


	3. Chapter 3 tango

welcome to levi love stories: Luigi and daisy before we get started I know **nothing** about tango so bare with me anyway enjoy

the next day

Luigi wakes up at 6:43 and gets ready for the day while in the shower Luigi goes over the tango moves

"1234 1234" Luigi repeated

"123-YAHHH" Luigi slips and lands on his back

Luigi in pain he gets out of the shower and tries to look at his back and sees a giant read mark and then gets dressed

"mama-Miya"

Luigi in pain lays down on his couch and watches T.V Luigi slowly drifts to sleep

5 hours later

KNOCK KNOCK

Luigi wakes up he gets up still in pain from slipping and opens the door

" daisy you're early" Luigi trying to hide the pain

" hi Luigi I know I'm early I had some free time and decided to come early are you ok" daisy in a beautiful orange dress (not the poofy one it's smaller like a tango dress)

" ye-yeah I'm fine let me go get ready" Luigi still pretty nervous and in pain

daisy has never been this Far East in the mushroom kingdom she fine Luigis mansion outstanding

" there we go follow me" Luigi in a green vest

while walking to the dance room daisy asks some questions

" where did you get the money to build this house" daisy looking around

" well when I first got here it was infested with ghosts the ghost hid money I have no idea why but I got over 100 million dollars and built me this mansion"

Luigi and daisy make it to the dance room

" so shall we get started" daisy said

" um- yeah give me your hands" Luigi extremely nervous

" ok good now position your self like this" Luigi asked ( again i no nothing about tango so yeah)

" ok now follow me" Luigi said

Luigi teaches daisy with some foot stepped and some back aching on at the end of the lesson

" wow I didn't know it was that exhausted" daisy panting

" ahh my back" Luigi in pain

" Luigi are you ok" daisy worried For Luigi

" yeah I just got to rest" Luigi trying to walk but falling

daisy helps Luigi to his room where Luigi rested

" thanks daisy" Luigi said

" no problem I'll stick around you should get some rest" daisy said

Luigi goes to sleep while daisy walked around the room

" hmm he gots some pictures of Mario wow they have been on a lot of adventures" daisy lifting a picture

daisy takes off Luigi's vest and checks out his back

" whoa Luigi is pretty muscular" daisy smiles

daisy checks everything out on Luigi ( no not the private parts perverts)

Luigi awakes

" um daisy what are you doing" Luigi blushing

" just checking you're back Maybe you should get a massage" daisy considered

" yeah your right maybe you know anyone" Luigi asked

" well I know how to massage you... Want me to do it" daisy asked

" um-um I guess..." Luigi blushing

daisy tells Luigi not to worry and tells him to go back to sleep

while sleeping Luigi dreams about someone

" are you ok" the man said

" yeah I'm fine I just like a girl"

" who is she?" The man said

" her name is daisy she's over there"

" do you want me to talk to her" the man asked

Luigi awoke

daisy was done massaging and Luigi's back feels so much better

" wow daisy it feels completely fine thanks" Luigi siting up

" your welcome well I bothered you for long enough I'll head back to sarasaland bye" daisy said

" hey daisy can I tell you something" Luigi said

" yes what is it" daisy curious

" I...I...like your dress" Luigi blushing

" thanks Luigi it's my mothers ill see you later" daisy leaves

Luigi sighs and calls Mario

" hey Mario it's Luigi you know daisy she came over" Luigi smiled

" really what did you two do" Mario wondered

" I taught her tango and she gave me a massage" Luigi said

" really congrats you're getting closer to a relationship"

" also I dreamt of this man" Luigi said

" do you know who he is" Mario asked

" he was wearing a mask and asked me about daisy it was weird" Luigi shivered

" well did he seem human" Mario said

" yes when he left he said something to himself I could not make out" Luigi said

" well that's weird I'll call you later bye" mario hanged up the phone

Luigi's phone rang and he picked it up and it's peach

" hey Luigi it's peach I called to tell you that there's gonna be a masked ball in two days" peach usually had these kind of things pretty often

" thanks peach you can expect me there" Luigi hanged up the phone

thank you for reading this chapter if Levi's love story feel free to review


	4. The man

welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories:Luigi and daisy ok so now that stuck in the world of Mario is over the next story Is gonna be stuck in the world of pokemon it will take place during season 6-8 the ones with May (the girl with bandana of sorts) i have not played or watched pokemon since white so I'll try my best with it anyway enjoy the chapter

And also not everything will be the same as stuck in the world of Mario

the next day were gonna skip to the ball cause can't think of anything in between

At the masked ball Luigi sits alone pretty sad and shy to ask daisy out then a man approached him

" hey are you ok" levi asked

" yeah I'm fine there's this girl I really like her but I'm shy to ask" Luigi looked down

" is she here" levi said

" I don't know of she is here shes wearing orange so good luck"

" if I find her I'll tell her ok" levi promised

When levi walked away Luigi noticed something familiar about levi like the guy in his dream

levi comes back and tells Luigi that they are going to her kingdom tomorrow

" thanks...what's your name" Luigi asked

" it's levi and you are Luigi right" levi smiled

" yes how did you know" Luigi wondered

" all in good time Luigi" levi then walks away

" weird anyway I have to go to- DAISY TOMORROW" Luigi screamed

Luigi feared the day he would have to go to daisy's

the next day

"ok so I got to go to Levi's where does he live... Oh yeah he wrote me his address 1234" Luigi thought to himself

Luigi reaches levi house and makes it to daisy's castle with levi

thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love story sorry it was pretty short anyway feel free to review


	5. The official couple

Welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy enjoy

at daisy's castle

knock knock

" hey Luigi and you" daisy not knowing levi

" I'm levi the guy with the mask" levi explained

" oh yeah nice to meet you please come in" daisy escorted Luigi and levi through out the castle

" wow pretty big castle" levi about to pass out from boredom

" well daisy I think we used up most of your time we'll be going" Luigi said

this is shy guy news reporting a extreme storm heading to sarasaland people are advised to stay indoors till tomorrow

" well I guess you're stuck here" daisy happy that Luigi can stay a bit longer ( oh yeah you know what I mean by that)

" well if we're gonna be here all day let's play a game" Luigi suggested

" good idea let's play it in my room" daisy said

at daisy's room

remember not everything will be the same

" what do you want to play" daisy asked

" how about truth or dare" levi suggested

" ok I'll go first Luigi truth or dare" daisy said

" truth" (obviously Luigi)

" do you have a crush on anyone" daisy smiled

luigi nerves were racking when daisy said that so he said

" um-um no one yeah no one" Luigi rubbing his neck

" hmm ok" daisy said suspiciously

" ok levi truth or dare" Luigi asked

" I know it's weird oh-um dare" levi talking to lucky

" ok... I dare you too tell us a secret about you" Luigi said

" ummmmm let me think I have a fear of butterflies" (that a secret I really have and now it's on the internet forever)

" wait...what but there so beautiful" daisy said

" it's just there wings and face that really creeps me out" levi shivers

" huh well it's your turn levi" Luigi said

" ok daisy truth or dare"

dare

" I dare you too go into the closet with luigi and make out" levi smiled

Luigi felt like he just died inside and his face was pale while blushing

daisy was excited she also liked Luigi shes been waiting for this day

" well Luigi shall we?" Daisy ready for action

" um s-sure lead the way" Luigi nervous

" I'll give you two some time" levi leaves the room

in the closet

" so wanna get started" daisy blushing

" um-um I guess" Luigi fearing

a couple seconds went by and nothing happened

" what the hell is he doing I'm right here kiss me you idiot" daisy thought

" oh god she's waiting Luigi just kiss her" Luigi thought

they both start kissing and making out after a while

" wow Luigi you devil you" daisy blushing

" ok that was fun I'll go get levi" Luigi reaching for the handle

daisy stops Luigi

" no I want to see more of you and you want to see more of me don't you" daisy said ( oh god here we go)

" what do you mean daisy" Luigi blushing

WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE REST OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE

" here let me help" daisy starts unbuttoning luigi's overalls reaching his star overalls

" Luigi if I undress you you have to undress me" daisy smiled

" um-ok daisy" luigi following daisy's command

Luigi takes off daisy dress and unbuttoning her bra which falls down... ( I'm gonna hate writing this)

" do you like them" daisy said smiling

" there perfect" Luigi eyeballs about to fall out

" go ahead touch them I want you to" daisy smiled once again

Luigi takes off his glove and feels daisy's Echm... Chest

" oh Luigi can I see your man-hood" daisy asked

" of Course daisy" Luigi takes off his underwear revealing his... Yeah

" oh Luigi it's perfect" daisy shocked

" go ahead do what you want to do" luigi ready

Daisy starts to wet... Luigis man part

" do you want me" daisy asked

Luigi nods then daisy asks Luigi to lay on the bed and get ready daisy gets on top of Luigi

" are you ready" daisy smiled

" Ye-yes daisy" Luigi says

daisy lays on luigi's manhood Luigi feels complete joy and so does daisy

" oh daisy it feels so good" luigi says

" oh does it now" daisy begins to go faster and faster and faster and faster

after a while

" oh Luigi it feels so good" daisy screamed

" oh daisy I never felt this way about anyone before I love you" Luigi whispered

daisy then falls on luigi smiling sweating

" ahh what do we tell levi" Luigi in complete happiness

" we watched T.V" daisy then gets dressed and cuddles with Luigi also dressed

i'm gonna have to do that again and I don't want to anyway thanks for reading this chapter of Levi's love stories feel free to review and give future love stories


	6. The epic return

Lucky: LEVI

me: what

lucky: hey remember a story called oh I don't know Levi's love stories

me: oh yeah the story I pretty much abandoned

lucky: yeah yeah and remember actually writing chapters

me: you know why I have been gone

lucky: no crap I'm in your head anyway you now have time to actually write chapters everyday so get too it

Me: fine let's get started

welcome to the long awaited next chapter of Levi's love stories:Luigi and daisy now allow me to explain my absence we all now my other story's such as stuck in the world of pokemon and such I have been manly working on that story and pretty much abandoned this one now that I don't have long ass hours at work anymore I can write chapter again some people may have given up on this story but maybe we can get it rolling again anyway please enjoy the chapter

when we last left off Luigi and daisy...you know what happened alright

Luigi wakes wakes the next morning with daisy cuddling with Luigi. Luigi slowly lifts daisy off of him and opens the door but just before he could leave.

" Why did you move I was comfortable" daisy awake and smiling

" I'm sorry daisy but I have to head home" Luigi smiled back

Luigi kisses daisy and leaves. Luigi goes to get levi who is talking to ghost lucky

Luigi knocks on the door and tells levi to hurry up while he waits outside

Luigi walks out of the castle and waits for levi

levi meets up with Luigi outside

Luigi and levi walk back home

Luigi makes it to his house and calls Mario to tell him the good news

" Hello" Mario picking up the phone

" Mario it's Luigi I have some great news" Luigi trying to hold his excitement back

" what is it bro"

" me and daisy had sex"

" whoa bro good job how was it" mario surprised and proud of his brother

" it was great she wants me to call her back" Luigi says to mario

" then why are you talking to me bro call her" Mario hangs up the phone

( I think I puked in my mouth while typing that)

luigi calls daisy

" hello" daisy answering the phone

" daisy hi it's me Luigi"

" oh hi Luigi did you have fun last night" daisy says in a sly voice ( if that makes sense)

" it was fun daisy" Luigi Nervous to say that

" so you know Levi right that guy is having a ceremony dedicated to him and peach is hosting it do you want to go with me" daisy explains and asks Luigi

" um... Sure I'll go when is it" Luigi asks

" it's in five days I'm gonna go down tomorrow to help with the decorations and stuff will I see you there" daisy says in a cute voice

" of course I will" Luigi says

thank you for reading this chapter of levi love stories feel free to review and check out my other stories


	7. Decorating

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories:Luigi and daisy so I have been thinking of other Levi's love stories and I've came up with one ash and May and I can't think of any else so have any suggestions please review or PM me so enjoy the chapter

when we last left off Luigi and daisy were gonna help peach decorate the ceremony

7:30 AM

Luigi wakes up to a beeping alarm clock Luigi turns off the clock and goes down stairs and makes breakfast

after Luigi eats his breakfast he gets dressed and watches T.V while drinking some tea(kind of clichéd if you think about it)After 45 minutes The phone rings and Luigi picks it up

"Hello Luigi speaking" Luigi says while drinking his tea

" hi Luigi it's daisy just wanted to remind you that we're decorating today you didn't forget did you"

Luigi spits out his tea

" um...of course not dear how could I forget" Luigi stutters

" okay great see you there bye" daisy hangs up the phone

Luigi hangs up the phone and goes to get his hat. Luigi finds his hat and heads off to peaches castle

thank you for reading th- just kidding read on

Luigi makes makes it to peaches castle and opens the door to find peach and daisy putting up a banner with no letters on it

daisy comes down from the ladder and hugs Luigi

" hi weegee" daisy squeezing Luigi to death

" h-hi d-d-daisy" Luigi running out of breath

" hehe sorry" daisy blushing

" so you two are dating" peach asks

" I guess you could say that" Luigi rubbing his neck

daisy giggles and asks Luigi to help her put letters on the banner

while on a ladder

" so why does this banner not have letters on it" Luigi painting the letters on

" this was the only type I could find it's not so bad" peach responds

after awhile painting Luigi gets thirsty and goes to get a drink while walking to the kitchen Luigi passes daisy's ladder (which has a bucket of paint on it) daisy accidentally kicks the paint can and it lands on Luigi spilling all over Luigi

Daisy quickly gets down from her ladder to check on Luigi

" Luigi are you ok?" Daisy whipping paint from Luigi's eyes

" yeah I'm fine just need to wash it off" Luigi says

peach tells Luigi to use her washer up stairs and go take a shower

Luigi agrees and goes upstairs (trailing paint behind him) and puts his cloths in a washer and takes a shower (note: the washer and shower are in the same room)

While Luigi was taking a shower the door shuts Luigi curious peeks his head out of the curtains to see daisy standing there

" um daisy what are you doing here" Luigi asks

" I was wondering if I could take a shower with you" daisy holding her hands behind her back

" I-I don't think we should do it here" Luigi stuttering

" come on please" daisy pouting

Luigi gives in and allows daisy to take a shower with him

out of story

Lucky: um levi what are you Doing

me: setting up some stuff

lucky: I thought you were Doing this later in the story

me: why not now

lucky: I thought you hated doing this kind of stuff

Me: hmm good point I got an idea

back in story

Minutes later daisy begins to seduce Luigi until...

" What are you doing" peach entering the room

lucky: well played

luigi and daisy get out of the shower and cover them selves

"get dressed and get out" peach demanded

" peach were sorry" daisy trying to calm peach down

" just get out" peach interrupts

Luigi and daisy get dressed and leave

thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy feel free to review and check out my other stories I feel like I'm getting closer to a review please review


	8. Heart attack

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories is I still can't think of any other love stories I obviously have ash and May and that's it anyway got any ideas message me and or review enjoy

in the last chapter Luigi and daisy took a shower together but were caught by peach

minutes after the incident Luigi and daisy are outside dressed they walk to a park bench and talk

" so daisy that was embarrassing" Luigi in regret

" yeah um... Sorry about that" daisy in guilt

" hey don't blame yourself it was also kind of my fault too" Luigi trying to make daisy feel better

Daisy smiles and there is a long awkward silence

" so...I'll see you later" daisy says standing up

" yeah I'll see you tomorrow"

Luigi kisses daisy goodbye and he walks home

Luigi makes it home and passes out

Luigi wakes up the next morning to a knock

Luigi gets off his couch and answers the door it's mario

" Mario what are you doing here" Luigi trying to wake himself up

"Luigi I got to talk to you about something" Mario letting himself in

Luigi knew something was wrong when mario just walks in without being invited in

" so what's the problem" Luigi asking mario

" it's peach she had a heart attack the other day" mario about to cry

Luigi's eyes widen he feels bad for mario

" how did that happen" Luigi asked

" she was about to go to sleep when her right arm started to hurt for no reason I told her to pay no attention to hit she waked up in the middle of the night holding her heart I rushed her to the hospital she's in the hospital getting treated for heart problems" mario bursting out into tears

Luigi sits down slowly and hugs his brother

" bro it's okay it will be fine" Luigi hugging mario

mario stops crying and let's go of his brother Luigi offers mario to stay the night but he declines and leaves

thank you for reading this chapter of Levi's love stories feel free to review and check out my other stories


	9. Late night drinking

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories Luigi and daisy now I've created another Levi's love stories with ash and May go check it out also I didn't have much of an idea in the last chapter on what to do so just ignore that chapter anyway enjoy

the 2 days later Luigi was enjoying some spaghetti when he received a phone call from daisy

"hello" Luigi answering the phone

" hi weegee it's daisy" daisy with her jolly tone

" hey daisy is something wrong" Luigi asking

" no I wanted to ask you a question do you want to go to the bar?" Daisy asking

Luigi has never been out drinking since his graduation party

" um... Sorry daisy I don't drink" Luigi replied

" come on pleeeeeeeeese" daisy whining

" no daisy remember the ceremony is tomorrow" Luigi said

" can you just have one drink" daisy still whining

Luigi realizes daisy will not stop asking until he says yes so he agrees

" great ill be there soon" daisy hangs up the phone

12 minutes later

daisy makes it to Luigi's mansion

" hey Luigi you ready" daisy said smiling

" yeah let's go"

they go to drink at a local bar called the drunken toad

Luigi and daisy sit at a bar stool and have a conversation

" so what's the deal with that levi guy" daisy asks while getting a drink

" not sure I've heard he's insane or something" Luigi also getting ONE drink

" cheers" daisy raises her glass and cheers with Luigi

Luigi chugs the drink down and gets a reminder of how good beer was

" hey that wasn't terrible" Luigi whipping his mouth

" bleh that was terrible let's leave" daisy with a bitter taste In Her mouth

" wait I want another"

luigi orders another drink...then another...and another

" umm...Luigi are you feeling alright" daisy said curiously

" the question is are you okay" luigi said with a drunken slur

" I think you had one to many" daisy said

" pfffff please I feel like i could dance" Luigi tipping over

daisy is annoyed with Luigi since he's being a jerk

drunken Luigi walks over to the dance floor(and almost tripping) and starts to dande like an idiot

" watch these moves" luigi starts to dance bad... Like really really bad

daisy is embarrassed and covers her face

" dude you suck" Wyatt said

" what did you say douchbag" Luigi about to pick a fight

" I said you are terrible" Wyatt standing up

daisy notices the fight about to throw down and holds Luigi back

" wyatt come on let it go" lily said also holding Wyatt back

the two girls breck the fight up and talk

" hey sorry about that my boyfriend had a bit too much to drink" daisy apoligizing to lily

" yeah my brother is like that all the time he's just looking after me" lily replied

" what's you're name" daisy asked

" I'm lily princess of heartland" lily bowing

" another princess would you like to come to the ceremony tomarrow" daisy asked

" why is there going to be a ceremony" lily asked curiously

" well they're is a new guy in the kingdom and he's pretty nice so peach is holding a ceremony for him" daisy explained

" sounds fun I'll be there" lily said

daisy tells lily where to go to get to the ceremony and leaves the bar with Luigi

daisy drives Luigi to his mansion and drops him off

" get some rest Luigi remember the ceremony is tomarrow" daisy told Luigi

" yeah I'll be there bye honey bear" luigi still kind of drunk

" sometimes that guy"


	10. hangover

lucky: hey levi

levi: yeah

Lucky: you see that to right

Levi: thats over 900 views

thank you for 900 views its pretty insane for me but not for many other people this story is gonna get 1000 views soon please enjoy and thank you

when we last left off Luigi got drunk as hell and daisy had to drive him home

"Luigi...Luigi"

"LUIGI"

Luigi falls off the couch with a huge hangover

"is he always like this" Levi said to Mario

" no not really" Mario picking up Luigi from the floor

" ahh my head what is it Mario" Luigi said holding his head

" peach has been kidnapped i need your help" mario said

after years of torment and helping mario save peach and he gets no credit for it Luigi snaps

"NO MARIO WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE CREDIT FOR SAVING THE PRINCESS WHEN I HELP ALL THE TIME I NEVER GET A THANK A PARTY OR ANYTHING SO NO I WON'T HELP YOU" Luigi said with a fiery rage

"daisy has also been kidnapped" levi said

Luigi jumps to his feet and says " well let's get going"

" told you it would work" Lucky said in ghost form

luigi (being petrified by ghost) screams as loud as a banshee

"g-g-ghost" luigi hiding behind the couch

" oh yeah you haven't met lucky,lucky this is Luigi" levi introducing lucky

" luigi don't worry i won't haunt you...probably" lucky teasing luigi

luigi slowly creeps out behind the couch

"its n-n-nice to meet you lucky" Luigi shudders

"ok now that that's over we should head out" mario said

luigi and the rest head out to save the princesses


	11. the castle

hello and welcome to the next chapter of levis love stories: Luigi and Daisy now i have created a new story called Pokemon titanium feel free to check it out anyway enjoy

on the way to the castle

" so do we have a plan" Luigi asked

" not really" Mario answered

" we will find out a plan when we get to the castle" Levi said

they arrive at the castle 12 minutes later to be greeted by a raised draw bridge

" well now what" Luigi said

" hmmm let me think" Mario said rubbing his chin

" i think i got a idea" levi said

" lets hear it" mario said

teleport

" how did you..." mario said extremely confused

" thanks lucky" levi said

" no problem" lucky said

" he can teleport" Luigi said

" he can do a lot of things" levi said with a smile

the 3 them split up to find the princesses

Luigi heads up the stairs

" now if i was a princess where would i be" Luigi thought to himself

" maybe through this door"

Luigi opens a door to find a bedroom

" hmm a bedroom not much" luigi told himself

" okay koopa kids time for bed" bowser told his kids right outside the room

Luigi is terrified and hides under one of the beds

the koopa kids enter the room and get to bed

" oh no oh no oh no oh no" Luigi repeats very quietly

Luigi attempts to get out

" ok tip toe Luigi" Luigi says in his mind

Luigi successfully makes it to the door

"I MADE IT YES" luigi shouted

the koopa kids wake up and chase luigi out of the room


	12. The keys

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy so I'm going to remake this story after I'm done with it because I have to follow a certain storyline with a few differences anyway enjoy

luigi then slams the door behind him and blocks the door with a chair he found

Luigi runs from the door

meanwhile with the princesses

" ugghh this is so frustrating" daisy obviously frustrated

" don't worry daisy mario will come to save us we just have to wait" peach said with a confident tone

" I don't wanna wait what if mario never shows up then what do we do" daisy shouted

Peach start to tear up

" sigh I'm sorry ok I just really hate waiting" daisy said in a softer voice

" it's alright let's try to find a way out of here" peach said wiping her tears

a shy guy then come into the room with a princess

" get in there" a shyguy said pushing the princess in the cage

" don't have to be pushy" lily said

" shut up" shy guy said locking the cage

" ummm hello I'm peach nice to meet you" peach said

" I'm lily nice to meet you and you're daisy right" lily said

"wait how do you know that" daisy confused

" remember the girl at the bar" lily reminding daisy

" oh yeah I forgot I invited you to the ceremony" daisy said

lily says its okay and the princesses try to find a escape

meanwhile with the boys

" so levi you know where the keys are" Luigi said

" well lucky knows" Levi said

" yeah so there is a shy guy some where that has the keys" lucky said

" why didn't you get the keys" luigi asks

" well I was worried of being seen by his friend he was taking about" lucky replies

" ok well let's go find it" luigi says

the three of them go out and try to find the certain shy guy

" guys he's right there" lucky says pointing At the shy guy

" what's the plan" Levi asks

" hmmmm how about you two distract him and I'll sneak up behind him" lucky says

" okay let's do it" Luigi agrees

levi and Luigi go around the corner and distract the shy guy

" hey what are you two doin-" the shy guy is knocked out

" okay we got the keys let's go get the princesses" lucky said getting the keys

"wait one minute" Levi said

" what is it" Luigi asked

" I always wanted to see what was- OH GOD OH GOD WHAT IS THAT" Levi taking off the mask

levi quickly puts the mask back on

" what was that" lucky said shuddering

" let's never bring that back up" Luigi says

the three leave and go up the stairs and find mario they tell him that they found keys to the cages where the princesses are

they then go up and run into the princess's who trip onto them

" daisy"

"Luigi"

"peach"

"mario"

" um... Hello" levi said blushing

" hi" lily said also blushing

peach and daisy get off of mario and Luigi and there is a big hug scene

" I'm so glad you are okay" mario said hugging peach

" Luigi I knew you would come for me" daisy said smiling

" I would never leave you here with bowser" luigi said almost crying

" okay now that we had our hugs and kisses let's get out of here" lucky ruining the moment

real world

" shut up"

" you know it's true alright" Levi said to lucky

" whatever"

back to story

everyone leaves the castle unharmed except for Mario who broke a finger nail


	13. The bullet wound

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy now I have recently deleted Levi's love stories ash and may because i wasn't really pushed to make a chapter you know what I mean yeah I know a lot of people liked it but it was meh for me so I deleted it I might bring it back in the future but not until then it'll stay deleted anyway enjoy

in the last chapter the Luigi Mario and Levi saved the princesses

after saving the princesses Luigi,mario, and Levi find an exit and begin to walk back to the castle

" hey mario do you know how long it will take to get back to the castle" daisy asked

" hmm let's see it took us about 3-4 hours to get here but it's getting dark so we might not make it till the morning" Mario said

" ugghhhhhhhhhh" daisy whinnied

" don't be a baby" peach sassed

" but I hate walking distances in a dress" daisy whined once again

" hey it's not that bad at least you're out of bowsers castle" Levi said trying to get daisy to stop whining

" but what abou-"

BANG

Daisy is shot in the back of the gut and faints

" NO!" Luigi screamed

" oh shit" Levi said while getting daisy

" do you really think it would be that easy open fire my minions" bowser shouted

" get into the forest" Mario commanded

Everyone runs into the woods they eventually find a place to hide in a cave and wait

" daisy no why did this have to happen to you why not me" Luigi said crying softly

" Luigi be quiet" Levi whispered

Bowsers minions search the area for them but they move on to a different area

" okay I think their gone" peach said

Levi lays daisy on the ground outside the cave

" is she..." Lily said softly

" no she just fainted from the shock" Levi replied

" oh thank god" Luigi said relieved

" but that does not mean she will stay alive" Levi said

"What do you mean" Luigi said while wiping tears from his face

" well you see daisy has obviously been shot but were not sure if the bullet passed through her" Levi explained

" so what do we do" peach asked

" we need to first check to see if the bullet passed so..."

" so what" mario said

" I need to check under her dress" Levi said softly

" Luigi do you mind if I check under daisy's dress " Levi asked Luigi

" just do what you have to do" Luigi said walking away

"I'll go look after him" lily said walking with Luigi

Levi then proceeds to lift daisy's dress up and check her gut. Levi the lowers the dress

" okay lucky for us the bullet passed through" Levi said with a smile

" that's a good thing right" peach asked

" it's very good it means the bullet went in clean and quick and it shouldn't have damaged any important organs" Levi said

" well now what" Mario asked

" she is in no condition to travel so we will have to spend a night in the woods" Levi replied

A few hours later

Levi wraps a piece of cloth around the bullet wound to stop the bleeding

Everyone then starts to get settled in and sleep except Luigi

" sigh daisy how did it come to this you getting shot how did bowser even get guns" Luigi says sitting right next to daisy

" I hope you can hear me because no matter what happens I will always love you" Luigi says

" hey man how you feeling" mario says

" mario you're still awake" Luigi surprised at the fact that mario is still awake

" she will be fine bro she is a strong women" mario said sitting next to Luigi

" but is she strong enough" Luigi wonders

" she is I know that you know that everyone does just don't let go of hope" mario said

" thanks bro" Luigi smiles

" now come on let's get some rest" mario says standing up

" I'll stay here with daisy" Luigi says

" okay goodnight" mario says leaving

Luigi then starts to get to bed but before he went to sleep he kissed daisy on the forehead and went to sleep


	14. The kingdom

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy one real talk I looked up a

luigi and daisy photos and I may or may not of almost cried call me a bitch but I love that kind if stuff that's why a manly do love stories anyway enjoy

in the last episode daisy was shot...that's about it

the next morning

" hey Luigi get up" Levi said kicking Luigi

" huh, what time is it" Luigi said with a drowsy voice

" about 10:00" lucky said

" is everyone else awake "Luigi questioned

" yeah except for daisy" Levi said

" shouldn't we get going" Luigi asked

" that's why we woke you were moving on" lucky said

" hey Luigi do you think you could carry daisy" Levi asked

" of course"

Luigi then picks up daisy from the ground and joins the others

" okay is everyone ready...then let's go" mario said

they all walk into a woods and eventually find a trail that should lead to the mushroom kingdom

2 hours later

" hey mario how much longer" lily asked

" we should be close by now" mario said

" hey luigi how you holding up" Levi said

" better than yesterday" Luigi smiles

" don't worry she will be fine" Levi said trying to comfort Luigi

" I hope so...I hope so" Luigi said softly

Levi catches up to the rest of the group while Luigi stays behind a bit

" daisy you look so peaceful while asleep I just hope you wake up from you're sleep" Luigi smiling

Daisy begins to open her eyes slightly but enough for Luigi to see

" daisy you're awake" Luigi relived

" luigi what happened" daisy said holding her gut

" you got shot by bowser" Luigi said

" really,no wonder why my gut is killing me" daisy said softly

" it's okay we are almost to the mushroom kingdom"

" good...and thanks for caring me" daisy said

" no problem I would carry you for a thousand miles if I could" Luigi said smiling

It take them a good 3 hours to reach the kingdom when they reach the kingdom they immediately go to a hospital

while in the hospital

" we need a doctor" peach shouted...kind of

" what happened" a doctor said

" she was shot by a 9mm bullet probably" Levi said

" okay come with me" the doctor said

daisy is put into a room where she is examined

while in the waiting room everyone is well...waiting

" man what a turn of events" lucky said

" i know right it's like one moment we're walking and the next someone gets shot" Lilly said

" hey lily do you need a way home" Levi asked

" yeah why" lily questioned

" I could take you home" Levi said

" okay let's go" lily said picking up her stuff

" ok one sec hey Luigi if you need any help with anything just call me up I'll see you later" Levi said to Luigi

" I will thanks"

5 hours later

" okay do we have successfully cleaned out her wound and she should be fine she just needs some rest" the doctor said

" can we see her doctor" peach asked

" yes follow me "

the doctor take then To daisy's room

" here it Is"

" thanks doc" mario said

" hey guys" daisy said

" how are you feeling" Luigi asks

" better really,really better"

they all chat for about 4 hours about various things and the Doctor then has to kick them out

" hey doc is it ok if I can stay here with her for the night" Luigi asks

" yes it would be ok"

mario and Luigi say their goodbyes and it's just Luigi and daisy in the room

" so... Hoe long did they say you would have to stay in here" Luigi asks

" I think they said about two weeks"

" well I'll stay here those two week with you" Luigi said holding daisy's hand

" you were always loyal to me" daisy smiles

" you my girl I would stay with you through anything" Luigi says

" I'm gonna get some rest for the night" daisy said getting ready for bed

" okay I'll be here goodnight" Luigi said

"goodnight"


	15. The dinner date

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and Daisy so,this story is nearing the end sadly but don't you worry good ol reader I am doing another one of these like a remake so I will be doing 5-6 more chapter before the end so enjoy

last chapter daisy made it to the hospital and got treated

were gonna skip on the timeline a bit about...2 years

beep beep beep beep beep

the alarm clock wakes Luigi up. Luigi shuts the clock off

Luigi gets out of his bed and looks at daisy sleeping on his bed and kisses her on the forehead and then goes downstairs

life is going great for Luigi his girlfriend moved in bowsers dead (remember two years later) and he has a lot of money but he feels like he is missing something in his life

2 hours later Luigi is downstairs reading a newspaper and drinking coffee daisy soon joins him

" morning dear" Luigi said sipping his drink

" whatcha reading" daisy said

" newspaper a lot of people are talking about bowsers death" Luigi said flipping the page

" it was kind of surprising" daisy said grabbing some cereal

" I guess I always thought mario would do it" Luigi said sipping his drink

" Levi was the one who killed him right" daisy said grabbing milk

" sort of he grabbed some explosives and blew the place up" Luigi said"

" and now he is in a coma" daisy said getting a bowl

" poor bastard"

" is mario still on his honeymoon" daisy said mixing the milk and cereal in the bowl

" yeah he said he would be back next week" Luigi said closing the newspaper

Daisy's life is going equally as well as Luigi's but again she feels like she is missing something

" hey Luigi"

" yes dear"

" you know what we haven't done in a long time" daisy said putting her hand in her chin

" what's that"

" go on a dinner date in a while" daisy smiles

Luigi is shocked for how right daisy is

" hmmm yeah we haven't done that in a while" Luigi said sitting down

" how bout we do it tonight" daisy suggests

" okay I guess we can do that how about 8:30" Luigi said

" ok it's a date...literally" daisy smiles

right after Luigi goes to make a reservation at a fancy restaurant

10 hours later

" hey daisy you ready" Luigi said knocking on her bedrooms door

" almost just gotta get my shoes" daisy's voice muffled though the door

" okay Luigi you can do this it's just a date its not like its the very first time you have ever gone to oh wait" Luigi thought while fixing his Bow tie

"i'm ready" daisy said

daisy opens the door and reveals that she is wearing a very fancy and beautiful dress that's orange( go figure)

" so how do I look" daisy says in a sky voice

" it's um it's-it's beautiful" Luigi said blushing

" thanks I thought I would wear something good for our date" daisy said twirling around

" speaking of dates let's go attend ours" Luigi said reaching his arm out

" let's go then" daisy said grabbing Luigi's arm

the two walk to the restaurant when they arrive there is a sign saying its Saturdays dance night

" ooo Luigi they're is a dance night you won't mind if we dance do you" daisy smiles

" with all those tango lessons I taught you it would be a pleasure to dance with a fine lady as you" Luigi also smiles

" same with you Luigi"

the two enter the restaurant and are seated and given a menu

" hmm a lot of choices" Luigi said

" I think I'll get... The baked salmon" daisy said closing the menu

" I never had salmon before yeah I think I'll get the baked salmon as well" Luigi said sweating a little bit

" hey Luigi are you ok" daisy noticing the sweat

" yeah I'm fine just this suit is really hot" Luigi making up an excuse

" ok..."

the two of them hand in their menus and the waiter gets their orders

" so Luigi... who was the girl before me" daisy said putting her hand on her chin (you know what i mean right )

" what do you mean"

" who was you're girlfriend before me" daisy asked

" well I...didn't have a girlfriend before you" Luigi said being a little embarrassed

" you liar" daisy said crossing her arms

" its true you are the first" Luigi replies

" but...you're so nice how could that be" daisy shocked by the fact that Luigi never had a girlfriend

" I was always overshadowed by mario in school and no one ever payed attention to me and I was always shy to talk to any girls" Luigi explains

" did you have any friends" daisy said curiously

" yeah one kid liked me"

" who?"

" waluigi but he hates me now" Luigi says

" interesting so what made me different" daisy said

" well you I guess you weren't afraid to talk to me and I wasn't afraid to talk to you and one thing lead to another and here we are now" Luigi blushed a little

" well you're welcome" daisy smiles while Luigi does the same

a few minutes later the food comes and they chow down

after eating the owner of the restaurant announces that dance night will officially start

many people go to the dance floor including Luigi and daisy

everyone then starts to dance

after awhile a slow dance song come on and Luigi and daisy start to slow dance

" ever done one of these with another girl" daisy whispers

" you already know the answer to that" Luigi also whispers

" I'm glad to be the first and only one right" daisy whispers

" of course you'll be the only one I will never leave you I hope you will do the same with me" Luigi smiles

" I will I promise" daisy smiles

the slow dance goes on for another half-hour and then stops and Luigi and daisy go back home


	16. The lemon

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy so special announcement on this chapter...lemons yes there is going to be a lemon is this chapter which I hate doing but I needed to do it so enjoy the lemon and the chapter obviously and also this won't be my best work because i'm really tired I do these chapter at like 10:00 o,clock

in the last chapter the cute little couple went to a fancy dinner date and also danced

" that was fun" daisy smiled

" yeah it was I didn't expect it to be that fun" Luigi said

on the way back to the masion daisy thinks of ways to get him in bed with her

in the mansion

" ok babe I'm gonna go take a shower and head to bed" Luigi said heading upstairs

" ok see you later" daisy waved

this gave daisy time to think after 10 minutes daisy came up with an idea

real world

levi: alright lucky you ready for this

lucky: its been a while

Levi: since chapter 5 I think anyway let's do this

story world

daisys plan was to lay in her underwear and bra on Luigi's bed until he walks in

daisy begins to get undressed on the bed and 10 minutes later Luigi walks in

" hello weegee" daisy said with a small smile on her face

" um...daisy you're in you're-you're underwear" Luigi face turning red

" oh it's fine Luigi do you like to see me in my underwear" daisy said walking towards Luigi

Luigi nods

" would you like to see more" daisy said running her figure down Luigi's chest

daisy starts taking her bra off

" so how are they" daisy smiled

" um-um...their um" Luigi not being able to speck

" are they beautiful"

Luigi nods again

" do you want to touch them" daisy offers

" ca-can I" Luigi said

" you can but be gentle" daisy said

luigi takes off his gloves and starts to touch daisy's breast

daisy starts moaning

" you're very careful with them"

Luigi smiles

" come here" daisy asks

Luigi is pretty much following orders from daisy at this point

" let's get those overalls off shall we" daisy said unbuttoning Luigi's overalls

Luigi's overalls fall to the floor revealing his briefs

daisy pulls down Luigi's underwear revealing his echm...penis

" ooo Luigi you've grown " daisy eyes widen

okay timeout for a minute...okay time in

" a little i guess" Luigi's face is as red as Mario's cap

" do you mind if I suck it" daisy smiles

" um...go right ahead I guess" Luigi said

daisy begins to suck luigis echm...penis

Luigi begins to moan

" does that feel good" daisy asks

" yes it does can you do it again" Luigi asks

" no, come here"

daisy begins to lay on the bed and take off her panties

" what do you want me to do" Luigi asks

" put your manhood in my lady parts" daisy asks

" um...okay"

luigi walks up to daisy laying on the bed and does what daisy says

daisy feels pleasure soon after Luigi inserts his manhood into her

" ooo right there Luigi good boy" daisy moans

Luigi feels the exact same thing

" hmmmm daisy it feels really good" Luigi moans as well

this goes on for a while

" ok ok ok stop" daisy says

" is there a problem" Luigi asks

" no get on the bed its my turn" daisy points at the bed

luigi lays on the bed and daisy gets on top of Luigi and puts his manhood In her again

" ah Luigi this is the greatest" daisy moans loudly

" it is baby it is" Luigi also moans

2 minutes later

" Luigi...I'm cumming" daisy cums

Luigi releases his ..."juices" inside daisy but she doesn't notice

daisy collapses beside Luigi both sweating and panting

" that was amazing" daisy says

" thanks daisy" luigi says

" your welcome Luigi"

daisy cuddles with Luigi and they both fall to sleep

done no more you guys are welcome I will do lemons in the future but for now were done thank you for reading the chapter I got to go clean myself see you in the next chapter


	17. The camping trip

Ok... I think I cleaned myself enough from the last chapter *sits down sees 2,000 views freaks out* wow so 2,000 views for me is a pretty big deal I mean it's not like other people who get 1,000 on the first chapter but...thanks really this means a lot to me anyway enjoy the story...still no reviews though huh And also this is the homestretch for this chapter meaning their is about 2-3 more chapters left for this story

in the last chapter...I don't wanna talk about it

3 months later (yes another time skip)

1:00 Luigi is up and watching tv while daisy is sleeping the phone rings and itMario

" hello"

" hey Luigi it's a me Mario" ( yes I just did that)

" whats up bro"

Mario explains how him,peach and Levi are going camping for the weekend and Mario asks Luigi if he would go with daisy

" sure I would love to go when are you gonna pick me up" Luigi asks

" around 3:00"

" ok I'll see you then" Luigi hangs up the phone

as Luigi hangs up his phone daisy ( soon to be mother...foreshadowing) wakes up and asks Luigi who was on the phone

Luigi tells daisy mario peach and Levi were going camping and they want them to go

" do we have to do it today my i'm not feeling that good" daisy said holding her stomach in pain

" are you sure you don't want to go" Luigi asks

daisy nods

" ok fine if anything happens just call me ok" Luigi says holding daisy's hand

daisy nods once again and goes back to sleep

Luigi puts a blanket over daisy and kisses her on the forehead

2 hours later the horn of Mario's car is heard and Luigi heads out

while in the car

" hey Luigi where's daisy" peach asked

" she wasn't feeling good so she's gonna stay home" Luigi explained

Mario drives off to Levi's house and picks him up but he is taking his bike there

at the camping area

peach let's in a deep breath and exhales

" ahh nature" peach says

" it's beautiful out here" Mario says

" I've never been camping before" Levi says

" well it won't be you're last probably" peach says

after that everyone starts to get unpacked after they have unpacked everything they decide to go on a little hike

on a trail

" so levi how are you feeling" Luigi asks

" I'm doing better. Ribs are not feeling to good though" Levi said holding his ribs

" yeah the doctor said that you're ribs would hurt for a while"

After a while peach finds some blueberries

" hey guys do you want some blue berries" peach said eating all of the berries

" oh um...sorry guys" peach said embarrassed

" it's ok sweetie" mario said trying to make peach feel better

10 minutes later

peach starts to look a boo and faints

" oh my god no" Mario shouts

" damn lucky help" Levi said catching peach

Levi and lucky carry peach back to the tents

" let her down slowly" Levi instructs

lucky drops peach on the ground

" did I say gently or face first into the ground" Levi disappointed on lucky

" sorry I lost my grip" lucky feeling bad even though he's a ghost...

Mario and Luigi wait outside

" mario calm down she's gonna be fine" Luigi sitting on a log

" how can I calm down when my fiancée is there getting checked on" mario said walking back and forth

" just calm down alright daisy got shot and she turned out fine peach just passed out" Luigi said holding Mario's shoulder

Mario finally calms down

Levi and lucky walk out

" how is she" Mario asks

" she's awake and doesn't seem to remember anything that happened" Levi diagnosed

" if you guys are gonna go check on her Levi and I will be down by the creek" lucky informs

Mario and Luigi walk into the tent and see peach reading a book

" hey honey are you feeling alright" mario says curiously

" yeah I'm feeling fine why do you asks" peach says closing her book

" nothing I'm just glad you're ok" Mario said

20 minutes later Luigi is asleep In his tent and then hears a strange noise that wakes him up

Luigi walks out of the tent to see peach residing some sort of ritual

" um...peach what are you doing" Luigi shudders

" oh...nothing Luigi just studying go back to sleep" peach levitates

Luigi is petrified and screams Mario's name

Mario runs out and is greeted by floating peach

" p-peach what are you doing" Mario trembles

" their is no more peach only KING BOO" yeah it's king boo if you read my other story you already know this


	18. The end of a ghost

Hello and welcome to the finalish chapter of Levi's love stories Luigi and daisy now this is not the last chapter officially I will have a prologue in the next chapter but this is kind of the last chapter of the story so please enjoy

in the last chapter peach was possessed king boo while the "gang" was camping

as this was happening Levi and lucky heard this and ran to the the tents to also find peach like this

" peach what is wrong with you" Levi shouts

" it's not peach it's king boo" lucky says in an angry tone

" how do you know that" Levi asks

" I can see him"

Luigi starts to throw rocks at peach...king boo but they are very ineffective

" foolish mortals you can't hurt what isn't there" king boo chuckles

king boo disappears

" where did he go" mario said looking around

" I don't know but we need to see e gadd" Luigi mentions

" why do we need to see him" Levi asks

Luigi explains that e gadd studies ghosts and he could come up with a solution to stop king boo

Mario,Luigi and Levi get into the car but Levi takes hid bike to where e gadd resides

at e gadds house

" doctor are you home" Luigi said knocking on the door

" yes yes boy come on in" e gadd said

they all walk into the house and e gadd is there experimenting on some of his ghost friends

" ah yes hello Luigi how are you doing" e gadd said

" I'm doing good Eugene we need a favor" Luigi said

" what is the favor" e gadd said pushing a button

" it's king boo he escaped from the painting again" Luigi shuddered

e gadd is shocked so what he does is go into his closet and get a book that is brown

" now like you said he has escaped from the painting once again I knew this would happen so I created this" e gadd said blowing off the dust on the book

" what is it" mario asks

" I call it the derivince"

" why do you called it that" Levi asks

" I like the sound of it but anyway what this book does is it will take any non living thing and trap it inside this book never to escape again" e .gadd said opening the book

" interesting how does it work" lucky said rubbing his chin

" thats the thing I don't know how to make it work I've never tested it that's why I want you men to take it " e gadd said giving the book to Luigi

" you trust us with this" Luigi says grabbing the book

" yes I do if king boo is successful in what he is doing he will destroy the world as we know it" e gadd said

" thank you eugene" Luigi smiles

" now go...go save the world king boo should be at his tower up north"

Luigi Mario and Levi then go to the the tower but before they left

" Luigi come here" Mario asks

" what is it Mario" Luigi wonders

" I'm not going with you two"

luigi and Levi look at each other in confusion

" I can't go because I can't bare seeing peach possessed and chances are you're gonna have to fight king boo out of her so I'm staying here" mario explained

" okay I understand can you go look after daisy and tell her I love her" Luigi requested

" I will bro good luck" mario said

the two brothers hug and Luigi and Levi head to the tower

they make it to the tower and it is surrounded in a dark aura

" ok how do we get in" Levi asks

teleport

" like that" lucky said teleporting

" you teleported us to the 3rd floor I think king boo should be another floor above us" Luigi whispers

levi opens a door and there is a horde of boos covering the hall way

" how are we going to get past them" Levi whispers

" I got this hold still" lucky said cracking his fingers...kind of

lucky turns Levi and Luigi into ghosts

" what did you do" Luigi asks

" simple I turned you into ghosts so we can get across the hall way but it's not permanent"

Levi Luigi and lucky start casually walking across the hall way and no boo's batted an eye towards them until they got to the end of the hall way and the ghost thing wore off

the boo's all start to chase them

" crap RUN" Levi said

they all make it to the end of the hall way and closed a door behind them

lucky puts a forcefield around the door so the boo's can't get through

they three of them see king boo with peachs body absorbing some kind of power

" it's over king boo"Luigi said opening the book

" oh no it has just started you see with this body I am practically invincible I am inside the body so no matter how many times you beat me i'll just get right back up" king boo laughed

" that's why we have him" Levi said pointing at lucky

" what could this idiot do to me" king boo asked

" you'll see" Luigi answered

Levi runs to peach's body and holds her down

" damn this weak body I'll just use your's" king boo smiles

king boo exits peachs body and goes into Levi's

Levi tries to fight the sprit but it gets the better of him

" god dammit boo get out of my friend" lucky shouted

" never this body feels good I think I'll keep it after I kill you two" king boo smiles

king boo in Levi's body creates a conjured explosive and chucks it at Luigi and lucky

luigi is done with this crap he lunges very quickly at Levi and trips him and punches his face so hard that king boo literally comes out

" how did you" king boo in great disbelief

" come here you little bastard " luigi walking towards king boo

luigi knocks off king boos crown which holds hid power

lucky picks king boo up by the neck

" wait wait wait I can take you home" king boo scared

" how so" Levi said recovering from the possession

" this staff right here can travel between every world and can take you two home" king boo getting the staff out of air

" I'll take that" luigi says

luigi hands the staff to Levi and luigi opens the book and lucky throws king boo into there

after all that king boo is defeated and the world is saved Luigi Levi and lucky get peach and bring her back to the castle

at the castle mario told everyone that king boo was trying to destroy the world and Luigi Levi and lucky defeated king boo

they are treated as Heros Luigi is told by mario that daisy was in the hospital the second Luigi heard this he ran as fast as he can to the hospital

" what room is daisy comfort in" Luigi pants

the nurse tells Luigi that she is in room 43 on the 3rd floor

luigi takes the elevator to the room he finds the room and sees daisy there

" daisy is everything ok" Luigi still panting

daisy sighs and holds Luigi's hand she takes a deep breath and tells Luigi that she is pregnant

Luigi smiles then starts to cry for the reason that he is going to become a dad

thats the end of the chapter right their but before I go there is one more chapter after this and then the story is done i will make it tomorrow i'll see you then


	19. Goodbye

Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy now before we start i wanna thank everyone for the views on this story I understand not the greatest fanfic of all time but thanks and FINALLY after 7 months of this story being out I finally got a review not exactly what I thought it was gonna be but it's something anyway thanks and enjoy they final chapter now in this chapter I'm gonna pretty much just gonna live the moments after Levi has left

in the last chapter king boo was defeated and daisy revealed to Luigi that she was pregnant

3 days after the reveal of daisy's pregnancy Levi leaves the mario world and every thing is fine and dandy

2 and a half months later Luigi and daisy have a picnic under a tree at dawn where Luigi asks daisy to marry him daisy is in tears and agrees the two hug and kiss one another the wedding is held 4 months later at the weeding just about every one of Luigi and daisy's friends show up even the Kongs at the alter when Luigi and daisy were giving out their vows mario cries a little bit after that Luigi is crowned king of sarasaland and moves into daisy's castle where the two happily reside to another 4 months later daisy's water breaks and she is rushed to a hospital the second they get to the hospital daisy is rushed to the emergency room Luigi is forced to wait outside the room until the baby is Born 20 minutes later a doctor goes to Luigi and tells him that daisy and the baby are doing fine Luigi walks to the room daisy is in and their daisy is holding her and Luigi's baby boy Luigi explodes into tears while Luigi is holding the baby the docote asks what his name is gonna be Luigi and daisy thought about this for a long time and they both settled on the name Isaac YEARS later Luigi and daisy are very old (about 92) daisy is on her death bed at the hospital and Luigi is next to her she claims she does not have much time left and tells Luigi how much her life has changed for being with Luigi. Luigi says even in death they will be together and they will see each other soon daisy smiles as she slowly closes her eyes and dies (just give me a minute) Luigi is there crying beside her And from the shock has a heart attack and also dies

the two are buried under the tree where luigi asked to marry daisy

on a dark and stormy night two people are at their gravestones wearing hoods so you can't see their face these men once a year are seen at this grave

" I'm really gonna miss them"

" me too they were good people"

" let's get out of here at least they died happy you got the staff right lucky"

" yeah it's right here Levi let's go"

lucky opens a portal leading them to the real world

" let's go treecko" Levi said

tree-cko

levi lucky and treecko leave the area and back into the real world

thank you for reading this story the next story I will make will either be Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy 2 or stuck in the world of pokemon...2 this has been guy with a tophat and thank you for reading this story adios


	20. Epilogue

epilogue

Hello everyone guy with a tophat here writing you a new chapter for my most popular story Levi's love stories: Luigi and daisy now I didn't have much for this story honestly I had the idea y'know Luigi and daisy love romance blah blah blah blah after the lemon I had nothing that's why I took a long breck from the story. But luckily it came back with a forceful impact I thought 50 was a lot but right now 3,000 people have read this story...that's a lot. I'm also kind of sad to leave this story it was good it was fun it was a little awkward and overwhelming at first but what do you expect I'm worried that this story is going to overrule some of my other stories like my newest one a guy named Levi... Which is kind of like a Levi's love stories but also has a bit of pokemon in it. I'm a little disappointed about the reviews only being one and it's a guy saying FK Luigi and daisy...I don't understand that but it's whatever anyway I hope you all have a merry Christmas and check out my other stories...thank you


End file.
